


New Normal

by Amaltheafan



Series: Brewed Locally Series [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adoption, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltheafan/pseuds/Amaltheafan
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the Brewed Locally series. Follow Tweek, Craig, Kenny, Token, Heidi, Rebecca, and others as they settle into their new chapters in life.





	1. Overdue Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> The following stories will have mentions of various types of past abuse, including parental, romantic, and substance. Viewer discretion is advised.

 

 

It was a cold March day, with clouds scattered across the sky, floating over the South Park Elementary playground. Heidi and Rebecca were happily swinging on the swings together when suddenly, one of their follow fourth graders approched them. It was Craig Tucker, who said. "Hey Heidi."

"Hey, Craig." Heidi respond, a bit confused.

"Um, listen, can i talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Uh..." Heidi looked at Rebecca, who answered, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"...Sure." was Heidi's answer. So she got off the swing and followed Craig a short distance away.

"So what's this about?" Heidi asked. They weren't friends, just acquaintances that were in the same class and had briefly hanged out through their mutual connection through Eric Cartman. She had no idea what he could possibly have to talk with her about.

"Well, it's just...after everything that's happened, I've had a lot to think about." Craig started. Of course, he was talking about Tweek's parents being arrested and later going to jail for not only selling meth laced coffee to their customers but also using their own son as a lab rat to test taste it. Tweek himself was at that time at a rehab facility getting help with his meth addiction and would stay there for some time. "Tweek, our relationship, the good times and the bad, like when we were fighting because he started freaking out over North Korea and the situation got worse and worse and I was trying to employ quick fixes and facts to calm him down and it wasn't working and…it was also around the same time all those kids were getting killed by people on their phones while driving. Remember that?"

"Yeah, at least kid from our school was dying each day. It was terrible." Heidi recalled.

"Yeah and I remember you tried to do something about it. That you and a bunch of other kids organized an assembly so everyone could talk and grief together. That's where you said something that really stuck with me. You said that quick answers don't always work, that people need help talking through their emotions sometimes and that sometimes the best thing to do is to just talk about your feelings and be there for each other. And that's when I finally realized that I had been going about things all wrong. So I went to Tweek and we talked about how he was feeling and it worked. For all my facts and logic, just talking and listening was what really made a difference and we were finally able to do something about his fears."

Heidi vividly remembered that assembly. That was where she had tried to get it through their then boyfriend's thick skull that it was okay to talk about your feelings. It didn't work and he had run off saying he was going to kill himself. He didn't kill himself. She remembered that not long afterwards, Craig and Tweek had organized a memorial where everyone sang a song about not being on your phone while driving. It looked like her words had gotten through to someone after all.

"So that's why I'm here. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure I would have gotten my head out of my ass and really listened to Tweek. If it weren't for you, I don't know that our relationship would have survived."

"Craig, I'm sure someone else would told you something similar."

"But no one else did. No one else but Tweek. At least, he tried to but…he couldn't…If I hadn't…if I wasn't so….Look, I came to you now because, thinking back on things, I realized that Tweek and I never thanked you for helping us. So I'm saying it now. Thank you, Heidi."

"That's really sweet, Craig, but really, it sounds like I only helped you two by accident. It don't know if that really deserves thanks." Heidi said.

"It does to me and I'm sure if Tweek was here, he would say the same thing. So I'll say it again, thank you." Craig said with great conviction.

What Heidi said next, she didn't say in a self satisfacted way but more humble like.

"You're welcome."


	2. Adagio

 

Linda Black had just walked into her home when she was greeted at the door by the sound of slow and steady piano music. It was possible the music was coming from the speaker system or perhaps the television or Tweek's phone but Linda quickly dismissed that. No, she knew that it was live music that her ears were picking up. The family did own a grand piano, though the instrument mostly went untouched. Linda followed the tune until entering the parlor room, where the piano stood where it always was. What was unusual was the fact that someone was sitting at it, carrying on, back turned to her. Wild blonde hair shined in the sunlight streaming through the windows as small nimble fingers danced over the keys. Linda watched on, enjoying the music in silence.

Finally, the music stopped and Tweek turned away from the piano. Then he saw Linda and gave a surprised shout while jumping in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Tweek!" Linda said.

"It-It's alright, I just didn't expect you, that's all. What time is it?" Tweek asked, looking at the nearby grand father clock. "12:30! Then are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I uh..took a lunch break." Linda answered.

"To check on me?" Tweek asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Yes." Linda had to confess. "I know you can take care of yourself but I also know it must be a little lonely for you since all your friends are still in school."

Tweek gave a little sigh. "Yeah, a little." He had to admit. He was grateful for more of a break and to have some privacy back (they kept a very close eye on him at rehab ). But summer vacation for everyone else couldn't come fast enough.

"So I thought maybe we could have lunch together. What do you say?" Linda asked.

Tweek didn't see a reason to say no, so the two of them ended up eating lunch on the back patio. Tweek has insisted on making it for both of them himself and Linda cave in and thanked him for it. It was a nice simple meal, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with sides of apple slices ( from a bag ) and Fritos and glasses of lemonade to wash it all down.

"You know, you play quite nicely." Linda remarked.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Tweek said. "Nice piano, you play?"

"No, but my mother can. It used to be her's but she can't keep it at the retirement home, no room. Oh, I can still remember watching her play when I was a little girl. She tried to teach me but I didn't learn much. I was always more partial to the violin, you know. Now _that's_ where I excel at music wise."

"Token and Mr. Black play any?"

"No, neither of them ever learned how. You on the other hand seem to picked up on it, ever taken lessons?"

"No, no I haven't. At least, not formal ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one time back when I was up in the middle of the night all the time, once I calmed down some but still couldn't sleep but I was bored and I couldn't make too much noise cause…you know, would wake up. So I went on my computer with headphones and looked up some music to listen to. One of the videos recommended to me was a video showing how to play basic piano. I thought why not, and watched."

"It looked interesting and I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so I watched it again, after getting a sheet of paper and copying the keys down, and I followed the instructor along. I wasn't very good but it was still fun. So night after night, I took some time repeating the process and there you have it."

Pushing her discomfort with Tweek's long battle with insomnia aside, Linda said, "Well I must say you're pretty good for being self taught." She was speaking truthfully. Tweek played very decently, no Mozart but still, quite nice for someone who had no proper lessons. "Have you ever thought about receiving formal lessons? I can see you have potential and proper lessons would help bring it out.

Tweek had thought about it, so much that he had even considered asking his parents for lessons but had chickened out, so convinced that they would say no, say that it would take time away from his work at the shop, that he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure anyways so why try? So he had kept on taking in the knowledge and practicing by himself through the long, lonely nights. Craig was the first person he ever played for and it was Craig who had gotten him to play in front of others as well. Everyone who had heard him praised him for his ability to 'tickle the ivories' as the expression went but Tweek himself didn't think so highly of his work. He wanted real lessons and now here Mrs. Black was, offering them.

"What if I take a lesson and realize that I don't like it?" He asked.

"Then you can quit. Mr. Black and I are not gonna pressure you to stick to them. I'm not gonna pressure you to do them at all if you don't want to. All I'm asking is that you just consider it, that's all." Linda responded.

"...I'll think about it."

 

* * *

 

 

"Why the hell did I say that"

After lunch, Mrs. Black had gone back to work, leaving Tweek alone with his thoughts, which he was saying out loud.

"I've wanted lessons for so long, so I didn't say yes?"

"Maybe because I'm too much of a _spaz_ to handle them?" Tweek's inner thoughts said.

He knew that if the lessons didn't work out, Mr. and Mrs. Black wouldn't be mad with him. Maybe disappointed but not mad. But the possibility of disappointment was more then enough to hold him back. He had gotten better about trying new things and taking chances, not allowing his anxiety to control him. Yet here he was, anxiety holding him back from what he wanted _again_.

Tweek grabbed his hair and groaned in frustration. He was angry with himself and angry with his brain but most of all, angry at his parents.

"Why?" he said in a low tone, then looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Why!? It's your fault I'm like this! You two made me the nervous wreck I am, with your meth coffee and your jokes about selling me into slavery ( which weren't funny by the way! ) and your long winded speeches that went nowhere and...and..." Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat and the volume in his voice dropped to a whimper. "Why? Why didn't you guys love me?" Then he covered his face, went over to a couch, curled himself up into a fetal position and cried.

Click

Creak

"Huh?" Tweek looked up and saw the front door opening and Mrs. Black re-entering the house.

"Tweek? It's just me. I forgot my phone." She shouted. "Kinda need that, heh heh."

Then she saw Tweek, huddled on the couch, face strained with tears, snot coming out of nose.

"Tweek!" She rushed to him. "What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Tweek said too quickly, in a tone that wasn't at all convincing.

"You don't look fine. Please, tell what's wrong?"

"It's stupid." Tweek said, tightening up and avoiding Linda's eyes.

"I'm sure it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"...Well, tell me and let me be the judge of that?"

Tweek looked at her, then looked down at his lap and grumbled, "It's the piano lessons."

"What?"

"It's the piano lessons!" Tweek shouted this time in Linda's face. "I'm freaking out about your offer for piano lessons, okay?! I wanted to say yes, I should have said yes but I didn't and I can't cause it'll be too much pressure and you and Mr. Black will be disappointed and think of me as just a spaz who can't do jack shit and..."

The hurt look on Linda's face stopped Tweek in his tracks.

"No, no wait, I didn't mean...I know you and your husband aren't that shallow, I just...Argh!" Tweek was too frustrated to try and explain himself, so he gave up and started pulling his hair again.

"Tweek, don't!" Linda cried, grabbing Tweek's hands. "Please, let go!"

Tweek then stared up at her and, realizing what she was doing, let go of Tweek's hands, which fell to his sides.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tweek! I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I was just trying to keep you from hurting yourself but that's no excuse and I'm sorry."

Tweek had a brief flashback of banging his head on the dinner table, screaming about how his parents never helped him and that he wanted out, and them just sitting there eating their food and doing nothing to stop him.

"It's...it's okay." Tweek said.

"No, no it isn't! There are better ways then using force." Linda argued.

"...Yeah but at least you did something. At least you didn't just stand there and watch me suffer."

Linda knew exactly of whom Tweek was talking about and a flash of anger went through her. But she pushed that feeling aside for the moment. There would be more appropriate times to trash talk _them_ but right at that moment, Tweek needed her.

"Still, it wasn't the right way and I'm sorry. Not just for that but also for ever making that suggestion and upsetting you." Linda said, "I thought lessons would be fun but all I did was stress you out."

"You didn't mean it and I do want lessons, it's just..." Tweek sighed. "I don't know."

Tweek leaned back on the couch and Linda joined him. The two of them sat in silence for a moment or two before Tweek spoke.

"I didn't want to disappoint you and Mr. Black, not after you've so nice to me."

Linda didn't sat anything right away, trying to think about how Craig would handle this. He was so good with Tweek and had more experience then her. Finally, she answered.

"Yes, if the lessons didn't work out, I'd be disappointed but I'm a big girl, I'd get over it. You're not obligated to make me or Mr. Black happy. Do you...do you feel that way with Craig at all or Token or your other friends?"

"No, I don't feel that way with Craig often. He's so good about making me feel safe to express myself. Just...every now and then, I feel...guilty for him having to put up with me, so maybe every once in a while, I hide how I feel. Maybe...maybe it's part of why I didn't tell him or anyone else about my suspicions about my parents. Afraid to bring the mood down with my paranoid nonsense. Then Craig said he suspected something too and maybe the part of me that was afraid I was wrong was also afraid of my paranoia rubbing off on Craig and I couldn't stand the thought of that. So I lied, to him and myself."

"Tweek, you shouldn't be afraid to express how you feel, even if it may 'bring down the mood'. Heck. my mother was disappointed that my piano lessons didn't work out but she got over it because she knew that they weren't making me happy. The people who really matter will get over it."

"Yeah..."

More silence.

"Mrs. Black?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please stay with me?"

"Of course."

So Linda called the pharmacy where she worked and informed them that she was taking the rest of the day off. Then, she and Tweek talked some more on the couch ( about music and anxiety among other things ) and ended up in the Black's attic where Linda showed Tweek her old violin which she played for him. It had been a while since she had even touched the instrument but she could still carry a lovely tune. It was certainly lovely enough to take the edge off Tweek's nerves, which he was grateful for. Then, he got the idea for a little music session with the both of them. So they went back downstairs and did just that, Tweek on piano and Linda on violin. The tunes they each played weren't in harmony but it didn't matter, it was still fun.


	3. Photographs

"Okay kids, before my parents get here; what are you going to call me this weekend?" Mr. Slave was asking Kevin, Kenny and Karen _again_.

"Henry." They responded as one, having gone over this at least a dozen times over the past few days.

"Good, good."

It was the first week of summer vacation and Mr. Slave's parents were visiting from Montana to meet the children, so everyone was waiting in the living room for them to arrive. The children had been told that they could wear what they wanted as long as it was clean, so they just wore their normal clothes. Big Gay Al wore his usual outfit with his Hawaiian shirt buttoned all the way. Mr. Slave on the other hand wore something a bit different from his normal attire; a dark blue polo shirt with khaki shorts, brown loafers, and topped off with a small straw hat.

Ding Dong.

Big Gay Al got up and opened the door. "Harold, Kate, you made it. Come in, come in, so good to see you two." he said, stepping aside to let the older man and woman in.

They were an older couple in their sixties, both brunette with gray hair peppered through out. Both wore khaki pants with Harold wearing a green shirt and Kate a white one with a bouquet of multi colored flowers in front. Harold sported a thick brown mustache ( thicker then Big Gay Al's or Mr. Slave's ) and wore a green hat. Kate wore thick brown glasses and a wide warm grin as she spoke.

"Good to see you too, Al.", then she and Big Gay Al hugged.

"Hey Dad." Mr. Slave said to Harold.

"Hi Son." Harold responded with a smile not as wide as his wife's but still warm, then father and son hugged.

"Oh there's my boy." Kate said, having finished hugging Al and moving on to Slave.

"Nice to see you too, Mom.", hugging his mother back while his husband and father hugged as well.

Then the focus was directed towards the children.

"And these must be the kids. Now, don't tell me, let me see if I can remember all yawl's names." Kate said, then pointed at each of them in turn, "Kevin, Kenny, and Karen. Is that right?"

Yep, she had gotten all their names right. "You got it." Karen answered.

There was a little more introductions, then getting Harold and Kate's things out of the car, which included presents. Each of the children had gotten one stuffed into brightly colored gift bags, while Kevin had gotten a wrapped package as well. Kevin pulled out of his bag a brand new basketball. "No way." he said, looking at the adults, then to the ball, then to his package, which he quickly tore into and found it to be a brand new basketball hoop, the kind that was installed on walls. "No fucking way! This is awesome!" he said in awe, turned back to Slave's parents and said, "Thanks."

Karen had the lightest bag and what she pulled out was a plush duck covered in soft yellow fuzz with an orange beak and a blue ribbon around it's neck. Karen gasped and held the stuffed animal close as she said, "He's so cute! Thank you so much!"

Kenny pulled his gift out and found it to be a red remote control toy car. "Woohoo!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. He had uncovered his mouth so that Mr. Slave's parents could understand him, so they heard loud and clear what he said next "Sweet, thank you!"

The children was pleased and the adults were pleased for them.

* * *

After dinner, Kate and the children were huddled on the living room couch around an old photo album. The sun still had over an hour to go before it set, it's remaining light more then enough for everyone to look over the pictures lovingly put together without turning on the overhead light just yet. "Why waste electricity on light we still have?" Kate had said and the children couldn't argue with that.

The scent of peppermint radiated off Kate, as did the smell of the home cooked pork chops and green beans which she had insisting on cooking that night. It was an odd mix but no one could saw it was a bad one. There was something about it that couldn't be pinned down, almost comforting in a weird way.

"And here is little Henry in his birthday suit. Oh, look at those little buns." Kate said fondly, pointing to Mr. Slave's tiny baby butt cheeks. He was toddler aged, running away from the camera and his little bottom in full view. He was outside on a grassy lawn and surrounded by several amused adults and a child that looked to be around Karen's age. Everyone was underneath a hand painted banner that read 'Happy Birthday' that was hanging from between two tall trees.

Giggles escaped from Kenny and Karen and an amused smirk from Kevin.

"Now he was doing this all the time at that age. Be it at home or at church, if Henry could get his clothes off, he would. Couldn't keep them on him for nothing. What made this day special was it was his actual birthday. He was turning two and we had a big party for him, invited a whole bunch of our family and friends and boy howdy, he was the life of the party that day." She pointed to a few more pictures of naked baby Mr. Slave running among the amused party guests and one of a man ( that looked a lot like his adult self ) chasing after him, a look of pure delight on baby Mr. Slave's face as he evaded his captor.

"Is that Harold?" Kenny asked, pointing to the man.

"It sure is." Kate responded.

"Someone say my name?" Harold asked, poking his head into the room.

"I was just telling the children about Henry's birthday suit birthday." Kate explained as Harold walked over and Kate showed him the page.

"I wanted him to blow out his candles so we could have cake already." Harold said with a smirk.

"You all having fun in here?" Now Mr. Slave was in the room. The children looked at him and chucked among themselves. When he saw the picture, he exclaimed, "Mom! You had to show them _these_ pictures?"

"But you're adorable in these. Some of the best pictures I have of you at that age were when you were naked. You were just so happy. Like this one." Kate said, tuning the page and pointing to an image of naked baby Mr. Slave in his father's arms, looking up at him with the biggest grin on his little face. Harold was looking down at him, big grin on his face and looking to be holding back laughter.

"Awwww, I love that picture." Now Big Gay Al was there, leaning over his husband's shoulder and looking fondly at the captured father-son moment. "It's just so sweet." Mr. Slave couldn't help giving a small smile. His husband was just so cute when he fawned over stuff.

"But did you have to show the kids?" Mr. Slave repeated.

"But you're so cute, Henry." Karen said in earnest, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

God damn it, _she's_ so cute fawning over stuff, Mr. Slave thought to himself.

There was more traveling down memory lane, with the children seeing snapshot after snapshot depicting Mr. Slave's childhood growing up on his parent's cattle ranch. From learning how to rope a cow from his father to learning how to cook meatloaf from his mother. From fishing with his grandfather, to playing football with his cousins, who Mr. Slave considered like siblings since he himself was an only child.

"Oh you kids would love Betty Ann. She's a hoot." Big Gay Al said, referring to one of said cousins.

"I second that." Mr. Slave agreed then noticing less light coming into the room. He looked out the window, seeing the last bits of golden sky and clouds being shadowed by purplish blue, like ink spilling over old yellowing paper. It seemed the summer sun had finally set and South Park was in the middle of that time between day and night commonly referred to as dusk. He looked at his watch. "Jesus Christ, it's past your bedtime, young lady." he said to Karen.

"Aww, can't I stay up a little longer?" She begged to which Slave shook his head.

"Now, now, Henry's right. You go on and get ready for bed." Big Gay Al ordered her, then he turned to Kenny. "It's around your bedtime too, Kenny. Go on and get ready."

Kenny also let out a disappointed aww but did as he was told.

The children got ready for bed, good nights were said, and Kenny and Karen got tucked into bed.

* * *

Where were his family's photo albums? Kenny thought to himself as he tried to go to sleep that night. He and his siblings had gotten their few possessions back but where his parent's? Their trials were over and done, there was no need for the police to still have them if they did, right? Could Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave have them stashed away somewhere? To spar their feelings and wait for enough time to pass?

Maybe.

Kenny also thought about his extended family. Grandma McCormick had died before Karen was born and when he himself was a baby. Kevin was the only one of them that remembered her, though according to him it wasn't much. Her crying at The Fox and The Hound, her hands wrapped in yarn, bits and pieces of fragmented memories. Their father didn't talk about her much and their grandfather never wanted to talk about her at all and would snap at anyone who bought her up, even the children.

Grandpa McCormick was ( to be frank ) a mean son of a bitch. Would never let Kevin or Kenny hug him, 'jokingly' ask in the later years if they were gay if either of them tried. Always retching of the whiskey he constantly drank, which didn't help his temper, which he lost at even the smallest things.

Like the time he had asked little five year old Kenny to take his glass to the kitchen and he had accidently dropped it, shattering it to pieces. Grandpa had blown up, screaming and berating him for it not being able to do the simplest things. Kevin had stepped in and tried to get him to calm the fuck down, it was just a glass. Then Grandpa stuck Kevin, sending him into a desk, sending him, the desk, and the desk lamp unto the floor. Then he had grabbed Kenny's arm tightly and shouted some more, blaming both of them for the mess and raising his other fist to strike. Kevin managed to get up, kick Grandpa in the knee, turning the old man's attention to him again, then sucker punching him in the gut, hard enough to send the bastard to the floor.

Kenny thought that his mother and father were going to kill Grandpa right then and there at the hospital. Who knows, they might have if there hadn't been so many witnesses around. Grandpa got the full blame for what happened and was forbidden look after the children ever again.

There was a time of relative peace in the McCormick household after that, his parents doing their best to behave themselves and be nicer to the children and each other. Probably out of guilt cause they knew Stuart's father was an angry alcoholic who beat Stuart as a kid and yet, still let him look over their children. It worked for a while but as the old saying goes, what goes up must go down. The fighting slowly but surely coming back and things settling back to normal.

Grandpa McCormick was dead now, a neighbor finding his corpse slumped on the couch surrounded by bottle after bottle after bottle. He had gotten alcohol poisoning before over the years but this time, it had proven to be fatal. The police thought that he had been dead for over a week before his body had been found. Kenny didn't remember if he had even cried at the funeral.

His maternal grandmother was a free spirit. She didn't like to stay in one place too long and had moved herself and her daughter around quite a few times as Carol was growing up. But when Carol had gotten pregnant and ended up staying in South Park, Grandma had up and left her behind, so there was plenty of bad blood between them. Which was probably one of the reasons Grandma hadn't come around to visit much over the years.

She was also not the most responsible grandparent, mostly leaving the children to fend for themselves even as she was supposed to be baby-sitting them. According to their mother, Grandma had been that way when she was growing up as well.

The old bitch was still alive...probably but no one had heard a word from her since their parent's arrest ( in fact, no one had heard a word from her some months before the arrest ). She lived in her car, which she traveled across the country in, so she had no permeant address. She didn't have a credit card and she didn't even always have a phone. All this made tracking her down pretty hard. Even if she was found and told what had happened, would she even care?

She hadn't cared enough to be there for her own daughter when she needed her mother the most. She hadn't cared enough to help care for her first grandson or any of her grandchildren.

Like her daughter and son-in-law hadn't cared enough for their children's well being, bring _another_ meth lab into their home. It didn't matter that they weren't making it this time, they still willingly let a bunch of dangerous criminals stay in close proximity to their children, risking their safety day in and day out just for some fucking rent money. Not to mention risking the police finding out and taking myself, Kevin, and Karen away to foster care, _again_. What, losing them the first time wasn't enough?

Well who the fuck needed any of those dead beats anyways?

Not when there was Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave. They cared enough to consider the children's feelings. Like how they waited until the children were in their bedrooms for the night before getting out the wine. Lighting candles to mask the smell and hiding the glasses if one of them walked into the room. Not that it fooled Kenny or Kevin but still, they were trying. They were trying for three children who weren't their own and who came with a whole bunch of emotional baggage and shit. The two men were making an effort to help them and Kenny was eternally grateful for that.

So if they were hiding his parent's things, then so be it. He didn't want to see any of that shit anyways.


	4. Tardigrades and Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter references the episode 'Hooked on Monkey Fonics' season 3 episode 12 and episodes through out season 21. It also references another fanfic of mine 'Sticks and Stones'.

When she and Kyle had kissed, Rebecca had felt things she had never before and she found that she liked it and wanted more, and in so, lost control of herself. After dressing all promiscuously, all the kissing and slapping butts, her family had been quick in being appalled, the other girls quick to shame, and just as soon as it had happened, the high from those new found feelings Rebecca was experiencing crashed and burned and the thought of kissing and flirting suddenly became a lot less fun.

Rebecca still had those thoughts from time to time but when a cute guy caught her eye, she looked on from afar. She didn't dare act upon her feelings. She was too afraid. Afraid of losing control again, afraid of the disappointed looks from her family, the sneers and jeers from her peers. And even if she didn't do anything bad, even if she kept it together and just innocently talked to a boy, things could still be taken the wrong way.

Course, even when she hadn't so much as talked to any boys around her age except her brother for a good while, girls still thought of her as a slut.

Well, not all of them.

Heidi was the first one to stand up and openly question Rebecca's reputation and had given her a sympathetic ear, which Rebecca in turn had done the same for Heidi. It was Rebecca who had gotten Heidi to finally talk to her friends, really talk about their problems and start to heal from all the shit that had happened among them; Heidi's conditions for beginning to trust her friends again included working on being nicer to their fellow girls and the first girl she wanted them to try with was Rebecca. Some had disagreed and split away from the main group to go on and shun Rebecca and Heidi among others. The girls who had stayed agreed with Heidi and had stuck to their words, including Rebecca and other outcast girls in their activities. Not always with the best results, as there was still plenty of tension from past bullying and old habits to break but it was a start.

It was Rebecca who convinced Heidi to talk to Jimmy and Timmy with Rebecca there as well for support ( though she stayed behind Heidi fidgeting in silence cause boys, still Heidi appreciated it ) and Heidi proceeded to apologize profusely for killing the boy's water bears, just to get out of judging a science fair on a Saturday. When she was done, Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other, then back to her, and Jimmy spoke.

"It's okay, Heidi. We're not m-mad. We know you were in a dark pla-place at the time and w-weren't yourself." Of course he was talking about Heidi's 'female Cartman' phase in which Heidi had become an angry, cruel, and entitled bully thanks to the influence of her then boyfriend, Eric Cartman.

"Timmy." Timmy nodded.

"But you two worked hard to train them. Those little guys could have helped change the world but now we'll never know cause of me." Heidi looked at the ground in shame.

"...It's t-true, we worked hard tra-training this little guys. Put a lot more e-effort then we did stopping Eric, that's for sure."

This made Heidi look up. She had not expected that response.

"In fact, you could say we put n-no effort into stopping Eric from hu-hurting you. N-none at all." It was Jimmy and Timmy's turn to bow their heads in shame.

"Timmy." Timmy's usual cheerful tone replaced by one filled with remorse.

"Y-yeah, you were dr-driven to being that c-cruel and we helped drive you there, for not having enough b-b-balls to stand up for you." Jimmy then looked up. "Really, _you_ deserve an apology. We're sorry. We're sorry for being such cow-cowards."

Heidi didn't respond right away and no one else dared to speak, so a heavy silence hung in the air for what was probably only a few moments but felt much, much longer.

"It's not your fault." Heidi finally spoke not with anger but with understanding.

" _W-what_?" Jimmy _was_ prepared for her to be furious, start shouting at him, even beat the shit out of him, taking out all the suffering she had endured at the hands of _his_ friend, that _he_ hadn't been man enough to stand up to. He _wasn't_ prepared for this.

"It least, not entirely. Yes, neither of you did anything to try and stop him but I know how hard that can be. How powerless you can feel, how it can seem impossible to able to stop his bullshit. And it's so much harder when he manages to get under your skin and you care about him."

"What?"

"That's why I can't be mad at you or Timmy or any of his friends really. Cause, I've been where you are. I know how you feel."

"E-Eric ha-hasn't...I mean he...wi-with you b-but me..." Jimmy tried to argue that Eric didn't treat him and the other guys like he had Heidi and in a way, he was right about that but...even though the methods were different, Eric Cartman could still be a cruel son of a bitch, one that had put his friends through plenty of shit over the years. Then Jimmy remembered something he had heard from Stan and Token, something Kyle had told them, "In a way...I think we're all going out with Cartman right now." He hadn't understood what Kyle was saying back then but he suddenly got an idea of what his friend meant. 'In a way, we're all dealing with Cartman's abuse.'

He...he needed time to think about this.

In the meantime, he still wanted to find a way to make it up to Heidi somehow.

"St-still, I want to offer a pe-peace offering. How bout coming over to m-my house and watching Ne-Netflix with Tim-Tim and I sometime?" He came up with an idea on the spot.

"Timmy."

"And you can come too, if you want." Now he was speaking to Rebecca, who was taken aback by the invitation. She looked over to Heidi, who said.

"We'll think it."

Later, the girls went over Jimmy's invitation.

"I think I might go but you don't have to. I can either go by myself or maybe bring someone else." Heidi said. She knew full well Rebecca's troubles with boys, she had been trying to get her friend to at least talk to one but with not much success. Really, not any success. Rebecca still couldn't speak a single word when she was around them, hiding by Heidi or one of the other girls, leaving them to do all the talking. She wanted Rebecca to face her fears but going over to Jimmy's house may be too much

Heidi truly wished for Rebecca to join her though. Somehow, having Rebecca around made her feel braver in a way. But she didn't want Rebecca to go if she was just going to be miserable the whole time.

Tempting. It was so tempting for Rebecca to say she didn't want to go and leave it at that. But, it had been her idea for Heidi to talk to Jimmy and Timmy. She couldn't just leave Heidi alone with them, not when she knew how awkward things were still between them.

Plus, there was another part of Rebecca that wanted to go. That wanted to at least try and hang out with the boys. Plus, maybe she would be too preoccupied with television for her flirty side to come out. Maybe.

Also, Heidi would be there. Somehow, having Heidi around made her feel braver in a way.

"I'll go."

So that's how Heidi and Rebecca ended up at Jimmy Valmer's house, sitting on his living room couch with Jimmy on one side, Rebecca on the other, and Heidi in the middle. Timmy sat in his wheelchair on Jimmy's other side.

Rebecca fidgeted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. She lifted her sweaty palms off the sofa and swiped them on her pants. She tried to reason with herself that there was no reason to be nervous. She was just innocently hanging out with Heidi. And two boys. At a boy's house. And when asked where she was going to be that afternoon, Rebecca had told her mother that she would be at Heidi's house.

Although her family had toned down considerably since realizing how much their comments about the events of The Bay of Pigs Dance had hurt Rebecca and said that it was okay for her to hang out with boys, Rebecca knew that they still worried.

She understood, she didn't fully trust herself either, her brain screaming at her to make up some kind of excuse and get the fuck out of there. Get out before she acted like a whore and ruined everything again.

No, ruin it worse then before. Now, she had so much more to lose. Friends, including her dearest one, the one who stood up for her and listened to her and saved her from the bone crushing loneliness of outcastdom.

Rebecca felt a hand on her own. She looked down and saw that it was Heidi's. She looked up and saw Heidi smiling at her. She smiled back.

No, she had to this. She had to try and face her fears. For Heidi. For herself.

"So, either you girls have any su-suggestions? We have plenty to ch-choice from." Jimmy stated, using the remote to flip through Netflix, various programs displayed on the television screen.

"Have-have either of you ever heard of The Octonauts?" Heidi asked.

"Octonauts!" Timmy shouted with glee, lifting his hands in the air.

"Holy fuck, he can say something other then his name!" Rebecca thought to herself.

"Heard of them? Why Tim-Tim and I love that show! You a fa-fan?" Jimmy asked with excitement.

"Rebecca's been one longer then me." Heidi responded, throwing a sideways glance and smile towards her friend, who was a bit taken aback at being mentioned. "In fact, she was the one who got me into it in the first place."

"Fantastic, what about you, Rebecca? You cool with Octonauts?" Jimmy asked, having figured out that Rebecca wasn't much of a talker, at least not around him anyways. So he was trying to stick to saying things that could be responded to with a simple shake or nod of the head.

Rebecca nodded.

Next there was figuring out which episode to watch. One in particular caught Rebecca's eye, one that she hadn't seen yet.

She tapped Heidi on the shoulder and motioned her friend to come closer, which she did. Then Rebecca whispered into Heidi's ear.

"What about the great white shark episode?" Heidi asked for her.

"Sounds good to me."

"Timmy!"

So Jimmy clicked on the episode and everyone watched. It was about Peso ( the penguin Octonaut ) almost getting eaten by a great white shark, which gets injured in the process. Despite the danger, Peso and his friends do all they can to help the shark. All in all, it was cute episode and everyone liked it.

Rebecca texted Heidi after it was over, asking her to read it out loud, which she did.

"I'm glad the shark wasn't portrayed as evil for wanting to eat the Octonauts. Like he said, he's a shark and he has to eat. He is just fulfilling his part of the circle of life."

"Yeah, he's just doing what nature in-intended."

"Yeah, he was doing it to survive. Not just for sick kicks." Heidi piped in. Then she saw the expressions on everyone else change to concern. "What?" Then realizing what she had just said.

What proceeded was an awkward silence. Everyone knew who she was talking about; the question was, why she had brought him up? Rebecca thought it was on reflex, as she had seen it before. Mundane things to her triggering memories of _him_ for Heidi. Junk food, especially from fast food restaurants, got less then pleasant reactions out of Heidi, all because she associated those things with Eric Cartman. Guess maybe sharks could be added unto the list.

"Octonauts!" Timmy suddenly shouted, his thought process going a little like this.

"Let's watch more Octonauts! Let's just watch cute cartoon animals and not think about Cartman and the abuse he inflicted unto you, which we did jack shit to stop and the best way we could think of to make it up to you was fucking Netflix! Let's also not think about the fact that you're still dealing with the emotional scars he left you with and the fact that we are still friends with him even after what he did to you! No need to think about that!"

"Yeah, let's watch more Octonauts." Heidi agreed.

Both Jimmy and Rebecca wanted to argue but thought better against it. They could tell that Heidi was in no mood to talk about her ex and pushing her to do so could be a bad idea.

So a few more episodes were watched until it was time for everyone to go home.

Only when Heidi and Rebecca had gotten a good distance away from the Valmer home did Rebecca finally speak.

"Did you mean what you said, about being not mad with Jimmy and Timmy?"

"Yeah, I did." and that was the truth. She really didn't hold a grunge against them and they seemed like good guys to hang out with. Plus, they had been kind to Rebecca and whether or not she hung out with them again depended on Rebecca's feelings on the matter. "What did you think of them?"

"They seemed nice. I'd like to hang out with them again. What about you, would you like that?" To Rebecca, Jimmy and Timmy seemed like nice guys who shared her love of biology and were just fun to hang out with. Plus, they seemed to be truly remorseful for their actions. To her surprise, she found that she wanted to see them again but whether or not she did depended on Heidi's feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

There was a short pause in conversation.

"I'm sorry." Heidi suddenly said.

"For what?" For Rebecca was genuinely confused.

"For that comment I made about sharks." Heidi explained herself. "You know, about _sick kicks_."

"It's okay, Heidi."

"No, it's not! You were having a moment, you were opening up and I ruined it!"

"...Are you talking about _my_ shark comment? Cause I really wouldn't count that as opening up..." Rebecca rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke.

"You expressed an opinion out loud, didn't you?"

"Out loud? You mean, through _you_? I texted _you_ and made _you_ read it out loud!"

"You didn't make me, I wanted to!"

"Wanted to? You like having to speak for me every time we're around boys?"

"Until you become more comfortable doing it yourself, then I don't mind doing it for you!"

Rebecca breathed a deep sigh, closing her eyes in the process, then slowly reopening them. "And what if I never get better?"

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"You made process today ,didn't you? You hung out with not just one but _two_ boys." Heidi held up two fingers. "At a boy's house. And I know you don't think much of the text but, I've seen you have trouble expressing yourself around other girls and you can talk to us. So to express your opinion around boys, even through me, well, I think that's something. Something to be at least a little proud of."

"...Thanks Heidi." Rebecca smiled a bit in spite of herself. She still wasn't so sure about that but she appreciated the sentiment. It's nice to have someone believe in you, even when you don't always believe in yourself.

There was still one thing bothering Rebecca.

"Do sharks trigger bad memories for you? Cause we don't have to talk about them...Heidi?" When Rebecca turned to face Heidi, she found that Heidi wasn't there. She turned some more and found that her friend had stopped a few feet back, head bowed, fists clenched at her sides. "Heidi?" Rebecca went back to her.

"He loves them. He told me they're one of his favorite animals. Even at the mere mention of them, I'm reminded of him. I thought about him the whole time watching the shark episode."

"Then why didn't you say something? We could have watched another one!"

"Cause you wanted to! And I already make you not talk about your water bears!"

"You don't make me! I do it so you're not comfortable."

"I know you want to talk about them, though, admit it!"

Rebecca started to argue that, then shut her mouth. Then she decided to go in a different direction.

"...Fine, I do, so much, is that what you want to hear? Yes, it sucks but that's what friends do! You make sacrifices for each other, like not talk about something you love so your friend doesn't suffer a panic attack!"

Well, this took Heidi aback and got her to shut up and Rebecca didn't have anything else to say, so they walked in silence for a while.

Heidi had suffered a panic attack when Rebecca started talking about her collection of water bears that first time at her house. Heidi had run home as fast as her shaking legs could take her. After what felt like an eternally, she finally made it and rode it out the rest of the episode huddled and shaking in her room, mind flashing back to the science fair.

After telling Rebecca, Rebecca had profusely apologized, Heidi having to reassure her that she couldn't have known that would happen. All she asked of Rebecca was to not to speak of the creatures in her presence again, to which Rebecca had wholeheartedly agreed.

Finally Rebecca broke the silence, speaking this time in a much gentler tone.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just...yeah, it sucks not being able to talk about them but if it means you don't have to suffer, then it's okay. And it's not like you don't let me talk about other things I love, even stuff you hate. Like 'Drill Down To The Roots'?"

Drill Down To The Roots was a series of fiction books about a dentist that becomes a part time detective and while Rebecca thought of them as dumb and funny, Heidi thought of them as dumb and annoying. Like, some of the worse books she had ever had to the misfortune to have heard of. But she listened to Rebecca go on and on about them anyways cause they made her friend happy.

"You let me express myself all the time, with all kinds of subjects. I can handle not talking to you about a couple of them."

"...It still seems cruel to you."

"It's not cruel to take care of your mental health." Rebecca reached out, held Heidi's hand, and gave her small smile. Heidi squeezed and smiled back. When they let go, Heidi suddenly wrapped her arms around Rebecca and held her in firm hug, which Rebecca was glad to return.

"Maybe, in time, it won't hurt so much and we can discuss them together." Heidi said into Rebecca's shoulder.

"Yeah and in the meantime, there's plenty more to talk about. Any suggestions?"


	5. Jealous

Summer was in full swing in South Park, Colorado. The sun shone brightly among a brilliantly blue sky, having melted away the snow to reveal green grass, the light breathing in new life for new green leaves on the trees. Flowers bloomed everywhere, some wild, some carefully tended in front of store fronts and private gardens and the like. Birds chirped and tweeted, their songs being carried on the light breeze.

It was a season of life and for the children of that little mountain town, it was also a season of freedom. Freedom from school and all that came with it. Teachers, stuffy classrooms, homework, mandatory classes that one sucked at, all of it temporarily forgotten for the glorious days of summer.

Yet one child wasn't enjoying himself on one of those fine days. Token sat on a bench along Main Street, mind filled with troubled thoughts.

Which were interrupted when he suddenly heard barking coming closer and closer and soon right on top of him, along with the source. A medium sized light gray dog hopped up next to him, it's darker gray paws on his lap while shoving it's white muzzle in his face. The canine slobbering all over him with it's pink tongue, leaving behind a fine layer of droll, on his cheeks, on his eyelids, on his nose, where ever the dog could reach.

"Rex! What are…ha ha…what are you doing here?" Token couldn't help but laugh a little at the animal's enthusiasm. After a few more puppy kisses, Token got Rex to get off of him and grabbed the dog's red leash hanging off his red collar. "Clyde or his dad must been walking you. They've got to be worried sick, boy."

With his troubles temporarily put aside, Token was about to call his friend when, speak of the devil, he heard Clyde's voice.

"Token? Token, oh thank god, you have Rex!"

Token looked up from his phone to see Clyde sprinting towards them, breathing heavily as he went. When he got close enough, Clyde stopped and slumped over, hands on his knees, wheezing.

"You okay, dude?" Token asked, concerned on how heavily his friend was breathing.

"I'll…be…fine." Clyde responded in between breaths, sweat streaming down all over his body, face flushed.

"Come on, man. Have some water." Luckily Token had a bottle of water on his person, for while it was very beautiful, it was also a very hot day. Clyde gladly accepted, gulping some of the liquid down his aching throat and splashing more over his head, then sighed in relief and slumped down, body practically melting unto the bench. He didn't even do anything as Rex started to lick him, just trying to take in some air.

While waiting, Token poured some of the remaining water into a cupped hand and held it out to Rex, who gladly lapped it up.

After a few moments, Clyde sat up a little, grabbed his dog's face in his hands and said, "Bad dog, you really scared me, you know that? Who knows what would have happened if Token hadn't caught you."

"I didn't really catch him so much as he caught me." Token piped in.

Clyde let go of Rex's face and turned to his friend. "Still, thank you. Thank you so much." Clyde grabbed Token's shoulder. "You're my hero, man."

"I'm…no hero." Token said, looking away, lifting Clyde's hand away as well. Something about the way he said that seemed off to Clyde.

"Of course you are! If it wasn't for you, Rex could have been hit by a car or taken by dog nappers or or worse!"

"But Rex is the one who came to me. I just grabbed the leash."

Again, something was off. Clyde knew his friend wasn't usually one to brag but the way he was speaking then and there, something in his tone of voice, It seemed to Clyde more then just mere humbleness.

"Hey, you okay?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Token responded in a not very convincing way.

"Nothing. So uh…what were you up too before Rex and me came along?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You were just sitting here, doing nothing?"

"Yes Clyde. Sometimes people just want to take a break and do nothing, okay?" Token responded, irritated. Seeing the hurt look on Clyde's face made Token soften his. "I'm sorry, I'm just…having a bad day."

"You want to talk about it?"

Part of Token's brain told him to say no but another part told him to tell his friend the truth. And yet another told him to make something up to get Clyde off his back.

In the end, Token went with the truth, setting several scenes for Clyde.

Token arriving home to find his mother and Tweek in the home theater watching a movie, Mrs. Black having come home for lunch and ending up staying because Tweek had a panic attack. Of course Token was invited to join them, which he did.

Token later hearing about his mother's and Tweek's jam session.

"I didn't know you could play the violin, mom." Token had commented.

"I still played some when you were little but today was the first time I've done so in years. Hearing Tweek play piano gave me the idea to bring my old violin out of the attic for old times sake." His mother had responded.

"Also I told her that music helps calm me down." Tweek piped in, having figured that to be her main reason.

"Yes, it's good for you and really, I think it would be good for me too. I'd forgotten how fun it is to make music." She spoke fondly. reminiscing on the hours upon hours of her life devoted to the activity.

Token was invited to future jam sessions but he declined. From trusting music agents and ending up stranded in Hollywood and having to wait tables to get back home ( because he was too embarrassed to call his parents and ask for money ) to going along with Eric Cartman's Christian rock band scheme only for that to go down in flames because Cartman said fuck Jesus because they would never get a platinum album and therefore couldn't win a bet he had made with Stan and Kyle. He liked to play the flugelhorn a bit but wasn't very good, as the residents at the local senior center could testify. Now he only played it during music class. Token still loved music but those past musical enterprises had left a sour note when it came to making it. But he did listen to his mother and Tweek play and could tell that they greatly enjoyed themselves.

Token walking in on his father and Tweek playing a board game in his father's office. They sat at a table, a cardboard map of the world spread out between them, with red and blue game pieces spread over the map.

"Hey Token, wanna play Risk with us?" Tweek offered.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not really into this game." Token said.

"Okay, more countries for me." Grinning widely.

"Not if I get them first." Mr. Black said, amused, big smile on his face.

Token could tell his father was greatly pleased to have a playing companion for his beloved board games, a passion that neither Token nor Mrs. Black could match but it seemed Tweek just might, as he would catch them playing quite a few over the next month.

Token finding Tweek had built a castle made out of Legos taking up a large portion of his room. High walls made up of different colored Legos complete with four tall multi colored towers at each corner. Little Lego people with makeshift helmets made of gray Legos standing guard at the drawbridge over a blue Lego moat, which had several green Legos lumped together to resemble alligators. Mr. and Mrs. Black both gushing over the creation, praising Tweek for being so creative and such a talented little builder.

"I'm confused, so what's the problem?" Clyde interrupted.

"The problem is...my mom is playing violin again because of Tweek. My dad is so happy to be playing his board games regularly because of Tweek. They both go on and on about the latest and greatest thing that _Tweek_ has done and hang on every word _Tweek_ says. And we're all supposed to bend over backwards to make sure _Tweek_ is comfortable and...and everything at _my_ house has become about Tweek, Tweek, Tweek!" Token cried out, banging a fist onto the bench, startling Clyde and Rex, and drawing the attention of several passers by. "What are you looking at?" Token snapped at them, causing the people to scurry away.

"You're jealous..." Clyde said as realization finally hit him.

"Yes and I hate it!"

"Dude, It's okay to be jealous..."

"No it's not!"

This perplexed Clyde. "Yes, it is! You've been an only child your whole life.."

"We're not talking about a baby here! We're talking about Tweek! You know, Tweek? Our friend whose gone through Hell because his parents cared more about their precious meth coffee then their own son? Now he's finally being cared for by people who actually give a shit about him, who really listen and are there for him. Who make him feel safe and wanted in his own home for the first time in his life. Who make him happy and who he does the same for in return. I should be happy along them, more then happy to share my mom and dad with my friend, so he can have a better life, so his home life no longer sucks ass!"

Token panted for a few seconds, then his tone changed to a more subdued one. "When they first asked me if I wanted Tweek to come live with us, I said yes, no hesitation. I wanted so badly to help my friend. Now..." Token leaned over, resting elbows on his lap and head in his hands. "...now I wished he'd gone to live with someone else in town so I could have my parents to myself. How selfish is that?"

Clyde wasn't sure how to respond, so the boys sat in silence for a few moments. Clyde scratching behind Rex's ears, trying to think of what to say next, Token staying in his downtrodden position.

"I mean, yeah it is kinda selfish but like I was _trying_ to say, you're new to this whole sibling thing and your parents are new to having multiple kids..."

"Did you not hear me!? Tweek…"

"Yes, I know! Most of Tweek's life has sucked ass! Don't you think I know that? Of course I do! It's been a pretty big fucking deal around here for months now! But that doesn't change the fact that your feelings matter too!"

When Token didn't interrupt again, Clyde continued.

"What Tweek has been through doesn't change the fact that your feelings are valid. A little selfish? Sure but still valid."

"You have great parents and you don't have all of their attention anymore and it's okay to be upset about that. It's okay to miss having them to yourself. And you know what? It's okay to let them know that."

"No. Way."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone is happy, who am I to ruin that by acting like a spoiled brat who doesn't wanna share?"

"But _you're_ miserable. You really think Tweek and your parents would want happiness at the expense of your's?"

Token let out a great sigh before giving his answer. "...No." He leaned back, back pressed against the hard wood of the bench, and closed his eyes. "So you really think I should talk to them, huh?"

"I think that would be the best course of action, yes."

Token slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Fine." Not fully a hundred percent behind the idea but deep down, Token knew that Clyde was right.

Being well rested by that point, the boys and dog got up and walked off.

* * *

After his talk with Clyde, Token had gone on home, where he found his mother, father and Tweek all accounted for. Seeing it as a good of time as any ( probably better since that meant less chance of backing out ) he requested to speak to them all. Everyone compiled and gathered in the living room, sitting on the sofa and chair while Token remained standing and facing them.

"What is it, son?" Robert Black asked.

"This is it, Token. You can do it. You can talk to them about your feelings." Token thought to himself before taking a deep breath and speaking out loud while looking in Tweek's direction.

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous of you, Tweek. I'm jealous of all the attention that you've been getting. I'm jealous that everything has been revolving around what _you_ want and how _you_ feel. I'm jealous of all the time you've spending with my parents. I'm jealous that you can make them happy in ways that I can't and...and I feel like such a jackass for thinking that way."

"Token, honey..." Linda Black started to say.

"I know that none of you wanted to hurt me. I know that you and dad just wanted to make Tweek feel wanted, make him feel like he matters, cause he does." Token turned to Tweek. "You do and I know that all of this has been a dream come true for you. And it's not like you all haven't been including me in stuff or at least trying to. _I'm_ the one who has said no over and over again to jam sessions and Candy Land and whatever. I'm the one not being a team player. I'm the one who can't just be happy to share his parents and home with his friend cause he deserves it. You deserves to be happy, Tweek."

It was Tweek who first responded, "You know, before everything came out, I envied you, Token. I envied the fact that you seemed to have actually decent parents. Living here, I see that I was right. You have a wonderful mom and dad, kind, caring, understanding, I can see how hard it would be to share them after having them to yourself your whole life."

"What, you're not mad?" Token had expected that kind of response.

"Of course not, if it was the other way around, I know I'd be jealous too, dude."

"It's completely valid to feel this way, hon." Mrs. Black piped in.

"That's right, there's been a lot of change around here lately and that can be hard to deal with." Mr. Black added.

"We've been so focused on Tweek and clearly not enough on you too and we're sorry."

"We promise to try and give you boys the attention you _both_ deserve."

Token remained silent for a moment, then a quick chuckle escaped his lips, followed by burst of giggles, erupting into loud laughter. Well, you bet that confused everyone else.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Tweek asked.

"Some of the stuff you guys said, Clyde did too." Token responded, calming down the giggles enough to speak but not entirely silencing them.

"Wait, you've talked to Clyde about this?"

"Yep, in fact, he's the one who convinced me to talk to you guys."

"Really?" Tweek knew Clyde wasn't usually one to give out advice like that.

"I know, shocking but true."

"Huh, Well, we better remember to thank Clyde then."

"Heh, yeah."


	6. War

It had started off as a peaceful day in the neighborhood. People out on their porches, soaking up the sunshine. Children milling about, playing their games. One man tending to his lawn, trimming down it with his battery mower when he suddenly heard from behind a "Meow."

That hadn't come from a cat.

"What do you want, Randy?" Gerald said, the tone of a man who knew bullshit was coming his way once again. With a scowl, he turned around and saw his former friend had crossed into his yard, wearing a pair of black cat ears, with a black belt sporting a black cat tail. "I see you're wearing your cat costume again."

"Yup, I just love _so much_ , don't you?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"You look like a fucking moron."

"I think I look _pawsome_." Randy said, holding his hands out like a begging cat and waving a paw before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling around the Broflovski lawn, meowing as he went.

"Why the fuck do you keep doing this?" Gerald pitched his nose and closed his eyes.

"Doing what? I'm just… _catting around_." Randy was really hamming it up then.

"More like making a fool of yourself."

"Why, does this _bother_ you, Gerald? Give you any… _urrrges_?"

"I have the _urge_ to turn the hose on you."

"Go ahead. It would feel great today." For it was warm that day. Randy even got up and spread out his arms in invitation.

Damn it and the Broflovski's little garden hose wasn't nearly powerful enough to pack a good punch either. Their really powerful one, the kind that firefighters used, was broken ( I wonder how that happened ) and Gerald hadn't gotten around to getting it fixed.

Then, it happened. There was a zip and Randy's pants came down. He was standing in front of the bushes fronting the Broflovski home when his underwear came down as well. Then, grabbing his penis, Randy peed. He peed all over the bushes, moaning in self satisfied pleasure as he went while Gerald could only watch in horror. Randy then turned and looked at him. Their eyes locked, Randy gave Gerald a self satisfied, smug, shit eating grin, cocking his eyebrows for the finishing touch. Gerald could only continue to stand still as stone with his mouth gaping.

Satisfied with his work, Randy pulled everything back on his person, gave a cheeky wink, and turned to walk away, still smiling smugly, when Gerald jumped him, giving out a war cry as he did. "You son of a bitch!"

Gerald got the head start with a few good punches before Randy was able to land few of his own. Both men were soon rolling around on the ground, kicking and screaming, biting and hitting, kicking up a cloud of grass and dirt as they went. Also attracting a bit of an audience.

From across the street, Stan and Kyle pitched their noses and groaned in frustration.

"When will this shit end?" Kyle groaned.

The feud between his and Stan's fathers had been going on since their fight back in February, when Randy had been called out on his drinking and Gerald on his addiction to getting high off cat pee.

It was now July.

"Yeah, I mean, it was funny at first, now it's…not." The whole thing had gotten old even for Eric at that point and he wasn't the only one. All across town, people had grown tired of the two men's antics. They had fought in some shape or form whenever running into each other, which considering the size of the town and how both men frequented a lot of the same spots, meant there had been a lot of fighting. Fighting which had resulted in plenty of property damage ( windows, doors, lawn ornaments, outdoor furniture, tools, tables and chairs from various places, various plates and containers of food, various glasses, display shelves and cases, even once toppling grocery aisles like dominoes ). The police were beyond done with having to be called in all the time to break up the fighting, sometimes hold the men in jail for a short time, then have to release them to start the process all over again. The neighbors were fed up with all the noise and many had quit replacing their broken property, instead hiding away their remaining lawn gnomes, deck chairs, shovels, whatever. But the people who were sick of the whole thing most of all were Randy and Gerald's families.

Sharon and Shelia kept trying to make their husbands see reason but to no avail. They were however able to make sure that Stan and Kyle weren't kept apart, much to the disapproval of Randy and Gerald. This added fuel to the already explosive environment their homes had become, both couples constantly at each other's throats. It had gotten to point that sometimes it only took a wrong word or mildly annoying action to set them off, even on days when Randy and Gerald didn't fight.

All this made home life worse for the Broflovski and Marsh children. So they all got in the habit of sometimes staying at friend's houses, just to get a break.

"You two wanna stay at my house tonight?" Kenny asked. "I'm sure Al and Mr. Slave would be cool with it."

"That'd be really nice, dude. Thank you." Stan said

"If you guys are staying at Kenny's, you need to come get your sleeping bags from my house." Eric piped in.

"We didn't leave our toothbrushes and pajamas there too, did we?" Kyle asked.

"No, sorry." Eric answered sadly, sounding actually sincere.

"Fuck." Sigh. "Better go ahead and get them then."

"You want us to go with you?" Kenny asked.

"You just call Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave and make sure they're cool with us coming. Cartman, get our sleeping bags." Stan ordered before he and Kyle went off to their respective homes, Kenny and Eric doing as they were told.

Lucky for Kyle and Ike, their mother wasn't home at the time. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Stan.

When Stan walked through his front door, he saw his mother standing there at the window. Arms crossed, face hardened, brown eyes staring intensely at the scene going on outside. If looks could kill, Stan was sure his father would have already dropped dead. He could practically feel the pure, pent up contempt and anger his mother had held in for so long pouring out, wanting so badly to just reach through the walls and strangle some sense into his father. Something had snapped within her and Stan wasn't sure if it could be fixed this time.

"Arrogant prick." She said with disgust without turning away. Stan wasn't sure she even knew he was there and he wasn't sure he wanted her to know.

Stan quietly passed her and went up to his room to pack. While he was doing so, he heard his sister's voice from behind his person, "Hey Turd.", the phrase sounding much more subdued then it was normally. He turned and saw Shelly standing at his door, holding her own overnight bag packed and ready to go. Her expression matched her tone.

"Hey Shelley. Got a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, Ashley's. You?"

"Kenny's."

"Good."

She stayed where she was while Stan finished gathering all his things. Then they walked downstairs together where their mother was still at the same spot.

"Bye Mom. We're staying over at Ashley's and Kenny's. See ya tomorrow." Shelly said quickly, trying to get herself and her brother out the door as fast as possible.

"Hold it."

But not fast enough as Sharon's sharp voice stopped the children in their tracks, Shelly's hand on the door handle. They turned and saw their mother was finally looking away from the window, still looking plenty pissed off.

"So, you two are staying at friend's houses. That's nice. Go ahead, leave me here to, _once again_ , deal with your father alone!"

"No one is making you stay Mom!" Shelly snapped. "No one is forcing you to stay and fight with Dad. In fact, no one is forcing you to stay with Dad at all! You know there's a _magical_ thing called _Divorce_." At the last sentence, Shelly put on a fake smile and spoke in a mock happy voice before switching back to anger at the last word.

Sharon was taken aback but didn't back down, "It's not that simple..."

"Yes it is! You're just making it harder because you're afraid! What are you so afraid of Mom?"

"Shut up, Shelly."

"Are you worried about your reputation because I think it would get better if you dumped Dad."

"I said shut up, Shelly!"

"Or are you afraid of being alone? That you can't find a better man besides... _Dad_?" Shelly held her arm out indicating the view out the window, which was still of Randy and Gerald fighting.

"I said shut up, Shelly!" Sharon screamed, clenching her hands into tight fists, face manic. She screamed with so much volume and venom that it made her children flinch. She then huffed and puffed until, looking upon her children's fearful eyes, seeing that they had almost backed into the wall, Shelly's arm protectively in front of her brother, made realization hit hard for Sharon. Which was followed by a wave of shame. She wanted to reach out to them, wanted to say something, anything but nothing escaped her lips and she instead turned away, back to the window, back to watching her husband once again make a fool out of himself. She stood there, arms once again crossed, watching the show go on, well after she heard the door opening and closing and seeing her children walking away.


	7. Another Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird re-reading Brewed Locally and seeing where I described Tweek and Craig several times as friends. This was after Tweek x Craig but before Put It Down, a time when the nature of their relationship was less clear, a time when I thought it would take longer for them to realize they had real feelings for each other.
> 
> Oh well. Here's some Creek.
> 
> This chapter continues on the chapter 'War'. Also calls back to Brewed Locally.

"They're at it again." Tweek said, watching the spectacle of Randy and Gerald's latest rumble, the commotion they made being loud enough to travel throughout much of the neighborhood, including the Tucker residence, where Tweek and Craig watched it all from Craig's second story bedroom window. They stood in their socks on Craig's bed to get a better view, shoes dumped on the floor.

"Was it this bad the whole time I was gone?" Tweek asked as Gerald had Randy in a choke hold with a garden hose while Randy was trying to beat him off with a rock.

"It's gotten worse." Craig answered, an edge to his tone. He was still pissed at them for breaking his bike, which had been sitting in the Tucker's driveway when all a sudden, here comes Randy and Gerald barreling through the neighborhood, knocking into each other with their cars. Gerald got the upper hand, sent Randy flying off the road right outside the Tucker household and smack dab into the garage, crushing Craig's bike in between, breaking it beyond repair. It had been a nice bike too, Craig missed it.

Then, instead of using the driveway he was already on, Randy drove through the Tucker's front lawn. It had rained recently, leaving the ground saturated enough for Randy to tear through the grass and dirt, leaving behind great big ugly muddy tire tracks running across. Mr. Tucker had cried over his ruined lawn and, even though it seemed to be an overreaction to Craig, he was still angry that they made his father so upset. Honestly, he was more mad over that then the bike even.

"Jesus." It was all Tweek could say, shaking his head.

The two boys watched on in silence for a while. They saw Stan and Kyle trudging into their respective homes, how it took Stan and his sister longer to get out of theirs. How while Kyle and Ike had looks of relief on their faces, Stan and Shelly looked to be much more solemn. How Shelly seemed to have an almost protective arm around her brother as they walked past their father, who at point gotten the upper hand thanks to the rock, which he was using to beat on his former friend.

It was crazy to think that while his and Kenny's home lives had become sufficiently better, Stan and Kyle's had gotten much worse; specially Stan's. While everyone knew Stan's problems with his family before, Tweek still couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible being part of the tipping point that had made things worse for his friend. After all, it had happened because Stan's parents were arguing whether or not they would adopt him or Kenny and his siblings and that's when Sharon called her husband out on his drinking and Gerald had joined in and that kick started the feud. The logical part of Tweek knew that it wasn't his fault, that Randy and Sharon had a shitty marriage for a long time before but still, he wanted to do something for them.

How long before it would be alright to invite friends to spend the night at his foster home? Was two months long enough? Then again, Stan and Kyle were Token's friends too. Tweek made a mental note to talk over all this with his foster family later.

Meanwhile, he had something else to say, right then and there.

"Hey Craig?" Tweek suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever thanked you for talking to Kenny?"

This got Craig's attention. "Quite a few times, yeah."

"Well, I'll say it again." Tweek looked right at Craig. "Thank you for talking to Kenny. It means a lot to me." Tweek faced the window again, furrowing his brows. "Stan and Kyle's dads, they've got their heads so far up their own asses that they won't listen to anyone else. They're too stubborn to consider another way besides fighting."

Tweek faced Craig again, expression much softer, with tenderness in his eyes and voice. "You didn't do that. Yes, you were hurt and angry when the truth came out but you were still willing to listen, consider my opinion, consider another way besides beating Kenny to a pulp, at a time that was really hard for you. I know that it was really hard for you to talk to him and I want you to know that I really appreciate that you did and that I am eternally grateful. You're a good guy, Craig; I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Craig was quite taken aback by all this praise. Praise that he felt like he didn't fully deserve. "…I did it for _you_. I knew that giving Kenny a chance meant a lot to you, how could I not honor that? And you know what? I'm glad I did cause you were right. Yes, Kenny made a mistake but he was trying to protect his family and was a scared kid and I've forgiven him and it's because you opened my heart to the idea because you're a good guy, Tweek, and _I'm_ lucky to have _you_."

Now it was Tweek's turn to be taken aback. "...Yes, it did mean a lot to me but it was your choice to follow through." Tweek then suddenly remembered something, something that had been mentioned in letters and rehab visits and even Kenny himself. "And anyways, I never said you had to pal around with him after that, invite him to play football and stuff."

Indeed, Kenny and Craig had hang out together some while Tweek was away at rehab. Always with other guys and always with mixed emotions. Craig's anger evaporated away over time, to the point where he himself invited Kenny a few times to join in on activities like football, while Kenny was much slower in forgiving himself, keeping him somewhat fatigue around Craig, who didn't quite know how to handle that. Conversations could get very awkward very quickly but still, they kept trying. At the very least, by the time Tweek came home, they could have a simple conversation instead a staring contest from across the room.

"You're much nicer then you think you are." Tweek said, resting his hand on Craig's.

This made Craig blush. "Well, you're so sweet, I guess you help bring the sweetness inside me out."

Now it was Tweek's turn to blush.

The two boys allowed themselves to get lost in each other for that moment. For all the bullshit that had happened and was happening outside and would happen in the future, it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were alive, they were together, and in that moment, each boy considered himself quite lucky indeed.


	8. Beauty

It had rained the previous day. Clouds still covered the sky but gave no more summer showers for the time being. The rich smell of wet earth mixed with the aroma of blooming flowers that made up the Cotswold's backyard garden. Four young girls walked together through said garden, wearing garden gloves and carrying mason jars and trowels. There was Rebecca, Nicole, Wendy, and a girl named Nancy, whose large head and big round glasses and pointed nose gave her the resemblance of an owl.

In the past, Nancy's looks had made her an outcast but within the past year, things had changed. Thanks to Heidi and Rebecca, most of the more popular girls had seen the error of their ways, realizing just how ugly they had been to their peers, outside and within their inner circle. Now Nancy and her fellow former outcasts were welcomed with open arms ( for the most part ). There were still some who shunned and mocked the likes of her but luckily, they were the minority and girls like Wendy, Nicole, and Heidi did their best to shield their new friends from the scorn.

"Look." Wendy said softly, pointing up to an overhead branch, where there perched a bird. Tiny little thing that probably could fit in the palm of the girl's little hands, round body, mostly light gray and white with the top of it's head and throat being black. Quite a cute little bird. Nancy gave out a short, happy, two note whistle, which the bird responded to in kind. Nancy smiled, then whistled again, which the bird repeated. Nancy kept whistling and so did the bird, keeping up a harmoniousness duet between species.

Whoo, whoo.

Twee, twee

Whoo, whoo.

Twee, Twee

The other girls stood by quietly, content to watch with smiles on their faces until such time that the bird stopped singing and flew away.

"Bye, birdy." Nancy said, waving the animal goodbye.

"That was nice, Nancy." Nicole said and she meant it.

"Thanks." Nancy responded.

Suddenly, something caught Nancy's eye. She looked up and high overhead, there was a v shaped mass soaring in the sky. It looked to be another bird, only, this one had to be much bigger.

"Is that a hawk?" Nancy pointed up at the dark mass circling overhead.

"I don't know, maybe." Wendy responded.

"I could go get the binoculars." Rebecca suggested. There was a pair of them in the house.

"I think it's coming closer." Nicole said, she too pointing.

Indeed, the bird seemed to be descending closer to the ground and the closer it got, the most details the girls could make out. Like how it's body was mostly covered in dark feathers except for one area. The head, which was small and red, not because of red feathers but lack of any feathers at all.

"It's a vulture." Rebecca commented. "Specially, a turkey vulture." A twinkle in her eyes as she spoke cheerful like.

"Well, at least it's not going to eat my bird." Nancy said, still not liking the idea of having a vulture nearby. To her, they were just plain creepy.

"Something must already dead." Wendy pointed out.

But what and where? The girls searched around, pulling back bushes and scrubs to try and find said deceased creature, with Rebecca ending up at the gate which lead to the front of the house. From there, she walked out onto her front lawn and that is where she saw it, a dead rabbit sprawled out in the middle of the road. Quick as a flash, Rebecca ran back into the garden, ignoring the remarks of her friends, straight to the back where the tool shed was. She ran in and came back out with a shovel, a large one which she struggled to carry.

"Help." She said and her friends came and each grabbed a section of shovel handle. "There's a dead rabbit on the road. I want to get it off and into the woods."

"Why?" Wendy asked, confused. If the rabbit was in the garden, then she absolutely would want to move it ( that's why they had been searching around in the first place, a hidden animal corpse kind of put a damper on a fun day of bug hunting ) but on the road? Why did Rebecca think that was necessary?

"So the vulture doesn't get hit by a car while eating it." Was her answer and Wendy was about to protest but thought better of it. Really, this was perfectly in line with the Rebecca that she had come to know. Rebecca loved animals, be it rhinos, warthogs, fish that looked like they belonged in some kind of nightmare realm, even fucking cockroaches; no matter how ugly their looks and reputation; she cared for them. She would go about their roles in keeping the natural order of things in tact, that each was important to maintain balanced ecosystems and a healthy planet as a whole. So it was no surprise that she cared about the safety of that creepy, butt ugly bird.

With no protest, the girls carried the shovel out onto the front lawn. Rebecca and Wendy maneuvered the tool and were able to lift the corpse of the unfortunate rabbit off while Nancy and Nicole kept watch for passing cars. Luckily, traffic was slow at that time and they completed that step with no problems. Then they carried their unlucky cargo ( actively avoiding it's cold dead stare as they went ) to a nearby patch of woods and lay it to rest there.

The vulture finally touched down to the ground near the rabbit when the girls had gotten a good distance away. It was a good size bird, especially compared to the tiny one from earlier, bigger then the girls themselves even with it's broad long wings spread out. Dark brown feathers covered most of it's body like a dark flowing cloak except for it's feet, which had long sharp talons at the ends and it's small head, which was wrinkly and scarlet red with a white hooked beak. It looked in their direction and Wendy could have sworn that it's dark eyes stared right through into her very soul, sending icy chills down her spine. She knew the vulture's importance in cleaning up dead bodies and the diseases that they carried but that didn't stop the cold dark feeling of dread washing over her in it's presence, like she was staring at death itself and death was staring right back, seeing her as nothing more then a potential future meal.

Wendy looked away, at Rebecca, and didn't see a reaction that mirrored her own. No, Rebecca was smiling. She had a genuine smile on her face looking upon that bird of death. Turning and seeing the clear as day looks of disgust on her friend's faces wiped that smile away and with the job done, she suggested they go back to the garden. She didn't have to say that twice.

"Thanks you guys." Rebecca said after cleaning off and putting away the shovel. "I know that was really gross and I appreciate you all helping me."

"Yeah well, like you said, the vulture could have been hit by a car. Besides, now we don't have to look at a dead bunny when we leave later." Nicole said. She too had been uneasy around the vulture but was glad to have brought her friend piece of mind.

"Still, I know the vulture creeped you all out, so again, thank you so much."

"What I don't understand is why you weren't? I mean, I know they're important in cleaning up dead things and stopping disease and all that but, it doesn't make them any easier to look at." Wendy said, the bird's dark stare still on her mind.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just never thought of them in that way." She looked down at her hands, which she had started to fidget. She meekly added. "Actually, I think they look kind of funny myself."

"Funny?" Nancy didn't mean to sound judgmental but it sure sounded that way to Rebecca, who continued to avoid everyone's gaze and fidgeting her hands as she continued bashfully.

"I mean, the way they hobble around on the ground and their little bald heads and and their wings kinda make it look like they're wearing big shawls and...um..I think they kind of look like funny little old men with small bald heads and hobbling around wearing big shawls and...um... they look kinda cute."

"God damn it, Rebecca! There you go again! They must think you're crazy!" Rebecca kept those last thoughts to herself. She couldn't read the expressions on everyone's faces but she just knew that's what they were thinking.

After a moment's pause, a short chuckle escaped Wendy's lips. When she saw the hurt look flash over Rebecca's face, she quickly tried to remedy that. "No, no please, Rebecca. I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I swear. It's just...funny little old men with tiny bald heads hobbling around in big shawls is a funny image, even if I don't match that up with vultures."

"But that fact that you can is really sweet."

From the look on her face, Wendy could tell that Rebecca had a hard time believing the sincerity in that sentiment. Wendy couldn't say she blamed her.

"No, really. You see animals that most people think are ugly and disgusting and see them as cute, even beautiful and I think that's pretty special, Rebecca." Wendy truly admired that about her. She herself had always been the self proclaimed environmentalist among their peers but when it came to loving the world's less loved creatures, Rebecca had her beat. Wendy saw their purpose, Rebecca saw their beauty.

If nothing else, Rebecca could see Wendy respecting her respect of vultures from a purely logical environmentalist perspective. She just couldn't shake the feeling that her friend thought her just a little crazy for finding them visually appealing. Still, it wouldn't be the first time she had been thought of as crazy by her friends, who swore that it was a good kind of crazy. The kind that made one think and made life more interesting. Sometimes, she was sure in their sincerity. Other times, she had her doubts. It was the latter that time.

She still took the compliment.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The little bird that Nancy whistles with is a Black-Capped Chickadee.


	9. What's in A Name

In the heat of the day, the boys found a way to keep cool. They were running around in their swim trunks, having a wild water balloon fight, trying their best to hit each other with the squishy projectile, making the most of those last sweet summer days.

Suddenly, a beige minivan came driving up and pulled into the driveway. Out stepped Mr. Slave from the driver's seat, wearing a simple polo shirt and khaki shorts, going over to the back passenger door and helping little Karen get out of the car.

"Thanks Henry." she said when she had both feet on the asphalt.

"Henry?" Cartman wondered to himself.

"Kenny!" Karen said, running up happily to her brother and giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Hey, Kiddo. You have fun at Tricia's house?" Kenny asked.

"I had a blast! We did all kinds of cool stuff. Craig even let us hold his guinea pig Stripe. He's so cute!", remembering the older boy's instructions on how to properly hold the tiny adorable creature.

"Well, I'll be sure to thank Craig next time I see him."

"Please do." Karen let go of her brother. "Hi, Kyle." She waved at Kyle.

"Hi Karen." Kyle waved back. Back when Mr. and Mrs. McCormick were first arrested, it had been Kyle who had insisted to his mother and father that Kenny and his siblings stay with them for a while. His parents had agreed and the McCormick children stayed at their resistance for a short time, until they found a foster couple in Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave, who after going through the approval process, took in the children. Kenny, Kevin, and Karen were all eternally grateful to the Broflovski family for their kindness in that dark time and now held a fondness for the whole family.

Karen turned back to Kenny, "I'm going inside now. I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay, see ya." Kenny waved goodbye as Karen skipped away inside.

He heard Mr. Slave laughing at his side. "Heh, she seems to have had a good time. Looks like you are too."

"Yeah." Kenny said.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it." Mr. Slave started towards the house, then stopped and turned. "Did you boys leave towels by the door to dry off with?"

The chorus of um's and uh's told him what he needed to know. "There will some when you all come in."

"Thanks Mr. Slave."

When he had closed the door behind him, Cartman turned to Kenny and asked, "Henry?"

"Huh?"

"Your little sister, she called Mr. Slave Henry?"

"That's his real name, dude. I've told you that."

"I know that! What I wanna know is why she's calling him that? Mr. Slave's mom and dad aren't around." Cartman reiterated.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and answered, "She thinks it's a nicer name than Mr. Slave. He says it's okay."

"Do you ever call him Henry?" Stan asked Kenny.

"No, not really, except when his parents were here and talking on the phone with them." Kenny responded.

"Why don't they like the name Mr. Slave again?" Cartman asked.

"Because it's too slutty. They don't like him being a slut. Kenny's already told us all this." Kyle explained.

"Well I'm sorry I can't memorize every single fucking word of every fucking conversation we have, Kahl!" Cartman snapped.

While Mr. Slave's parents loved and accepted the fact that their son was gay, they didn't love the fact that he was also a gigantic slut. They feared for him. They feared that with the sheer amount of men he slept with, something terrible was bound to happen. Like maybe he sleeps with someone already in a relationship and the cheated partner finds out and kills Mr. Slave in revenge ( they could see them standing over him with bloody knife in hand as his life slowly bleeds out, leaving a pool of scarlet blood all over the sheets and dripping onto the carpet. ). Or maybe he ends getting some horrible sexually transmitted disease like Syphilis, which can seem to have harmless symptoms at first but if left untreated, can turn into much worse, with debilitating, dangerous complications. Some of which include heart disease, brain damage, nervous system damage, which can lead to problems like blindness and dementia to name a few. Or maybe Mr. Slave hits on a guy who turns out to be a violent homophobe, who gets so angry that he rounds up some of his buddies and they take Mr. Slave to some remote field where they all beat on him within an inch of his life and leave him to die cold and alone where no one can hear his desperate cries for help. Mr. Slave's mother and father didn't care that their son slept with men, they cared that he slept with _so fucking many_ of them.

That's part of why they loved Big Gay Al so much, for being a genuinely good guy who helped 'tame' their son into a loving 'monogamous' relationship ( Actually the two men had an open marriage but as of late with their new foster children, they had to put the open part on hold ). They did love him for more then that of course but they'd be lying if they said it wasn't an added bonus.

They also hoped that parenthood would further calm their wild child. That Henry and his husband's new responsibilities would make him stop and think more about his own safety for the children's sake. Maybe curb some of his more risky and raunchy stunts ( the less said about what Herold and Kate had the misfortune of stumbling upon over the years, the better ).

"It's just strange, knowing a real name for him. Henry Weatherly." Stan held his hands out like he was holding up an imaginary banner with the name written on it. "It's weird."

"Yeah, well. Imagine how weird it is knowing that you'll be sharing part of that name before you know it." Kenny pointed out. He and his siblings had been in foster care for five months at that point, almost half a year. When a full year passed, they would take their then adopted father's last name.

"Kenny Weatherly." Kyle said it slowly, getting a feel for the name. "I like it. What do you think, dude?" he asked Kenny.

"...It's fine, it's a nice name." Kenny said in a tone that his friend's had become all too familiar with, the one that signaled troubled thoughts that he was reluctant to share.

"Oh boy, what is it now?" Cartman's remark earned him a punch in the arm from Stan. "Ow!"

"What's wrong Kenny?" Stan asked while Cartman rubbed his bruised arm.

"...It's sounds insane."

"You promised you'd be more honest about your feelings with us. If something is bothering you, we want to know what it is so maybe we can help." Kyle said.

Kenny sighed, turned, then walked a short distance away. With his back turned to his friends, Kenny gave them his thoughts. "I've been Kenny McCormick my whole life. My parents gave me that name. And soon, part of it will be gone, replaced, and my mom and dad will _officially_ be replaced as well." He turned back to his friends. "And they deserve it! For all the crap they put me and Kevin and Karen through, they deserve to be replaced by better parents. _We_ deserve better. We deserve dads that don't spend all our money on scotch and then dare get angry at _us_ when there's nothing left to buy food. We deserve to live in a home where we don't have to be around parents that are constantly at each other's throats. We deserve to not have to share our space with drug dealers that make deals with children for fucks sake!"

Kenny lowered the volume for the next thing he said. "And yet...and yet I feel guilty for letting them go."

"What?" was Cartman's dumbfounded response.

"It's like...it's like my mom and dad were holding us underwater, holding us down with chains, anchoring us to the bottom and slowly suffocating us. Now the chains are broken and we 're finally on the surface and can truly breathe and yet, they still can't and I feel guilty for that. I feel guilty for leaving behind, locked up in jail. I feel guilty for being happy while they're miserable."

"They fucking deserve to be miserable! You shouldn't feel guilty for dropping them like the dead weight they are for all the hell they put you through!" Cartman said with great conviction.

When Kenny didn't respond right away ( being quite stunned by his friend's impassioned statement ), Cartman went on to add, "They didn't give a shit about you so why should you give a shit about them?"

Finally, Kenny found his voice. "I...It's not that simple..."

"Why not!?"

"Because I still love them! And they love me, all of us!" Flashes of memories came to Kenny. Making his princess dress with his mom. Playing catch with his dad. Mom and Karen doing a sock puppet theater. Mom giving Kevin pep talks, saying that he was smart and don't let those assholes tell him otherwise. Dad carrying Karen on his shoulders when she got too tired to walk anymore. Dad and Kevin fixing the car, laughing over some dirty joke. Times could be good at the McCormick home, they were just shadowed by all the bad.

"...They sure had a funny way of showing it."

"I'm not saying they're saints but they're not monsters either! They could be loving and kind and...and that's the part I miss." Kenny swallowed a lump in his throat, then spoke in a strained voice. "I miss them. I miss my mom and dad."

Kenny walked over to the front steps and sat down. "Dr. Fugue says that it's okay to miss them, to still love them. It's okay to grieve the relationship I had with them, what I wish we had, as long I recognize that what we had in reality wasn't healthy."

Dr. Fugue was Kenny's new therapist and also Kevin's, Karen's and Tweek's ( Tweek's old therapist was exposed as a shitty therapist for not recognizing the emotional abuse Tweek was receiving from his parents or the fact that he was constantly tweeking ).

"I know they did horrible things. Like allowing violent drug dealers to stay on our property. Standing by and watching a little boy do business with those people, business that could have easily gone horribly wrong! One bullet and Tweek could have died! Karen could have been hit and died! Kevin could have! They put us kids in danger and didn't care! They didn't care...all they cared about was the rent money."

Kenny hid his face in his hands. "It feels so wrong, still caring about them but I do and I hate it." He looked up, staring right at Cartman, who along with Stan and Kyle had stepped closer to their friend. "I hate them. I hate them and I love them all at once and I wish I could just stop caring but I can't. I just can't." Kenny covered his face again and shook his head.

Stan walked over and sat down next to his friend and said in a gentle tone, "Look Kenny I...I know it isn't the same. Far from it but...I want you to know that I understand. I understand that feeling, loving and hating your mom and dad at the same time. I know mine haven't done the same shit as yours's but...what I'm trying to say is, I get what you're saying, dude, and I'm here whenever you want to talk about it."

"Ditto. We're both here for you, man." Kyle sat on Kenny's other side.

"Guys..." Kenny threw his arms around his friend's, giving them a tight squeeze. "Thank you." he added softly and warmly. Stan and Kyle returned the hug.

Cartman stood by for a moment or two, looking a bit lost, then said hesitant but still sincere, "I don't entirely get it but...if you want to cry some more and shit, I'm here too."

"Get in here, Cartman." Kenny said, motioning with his head. So Cartman came over and hugged Kenny's chest, completing the group hug. Kenny knew that Cartman cared too, he had seen it for himself plenty, especially throughout that year. It was just that when it came to emotional intelligence, his friend was a moron. So he couldn't get but so angry when he could see the genuine effort put in trying to comfort him, even when those efforts didn't go that well.

Though they were different, Kenny could also see similarities between his former home-life and his friend's current ones.

The feud between Gerald Broflovski and Randy Marsh started while Kenny and his siblings were staying at the Broflovski resistance. Gerald and Shelia tried to be amiable in front of the children but it was plain to see the great effort on both parts. The forced smiles, the stunted dialogue, the distance between them. According to Kyle, while they still tried not to argue in front of him and Ike, his parents barely spoke to each other otherwise. No kissing, no hugging, Gerald sleeping in his office every night, just distance was now the norm.

While Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski's relationship had gone cold, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh's was scolding hot, with years of pent up rage boiling over, burning to the third degree. Randy and Sharon didn't hide their disdain for each other, perfectly fine with directly insulting the other to their children, their friends, their children's friends, the UPS man, whoever was unfortunately around to hear them vent. Then when someone dared to suggest anything along the lines of marriage counseling or divorce, then the aggression would be directed at the unfortunate party, both Shelly and Stan ending up in that awful position more then anyone. They were clearly unhappy but unwilling to listen to any situations for that unhappiness, so the contempt and disgust was left to grow and fester and entangle themselves and those around them, all encompassing, smothering.

Kenny knew that Stan and Kyle understood his feelings.

* * *

Mr. Slave knew something was up when Kenny and his friends came back inside. Months of living together had taught him some of how to read the boy's body language, especially when he looked to be carrying the weight of the world on his little shoulders. So after everyone had gotten dried off and changed and the other boys went home, he asked what was the matter and Kenny told him how he missed his mother and father and still loved them, shitty parents as they were.

Herold and Kate Weatherly had their opinions about some of their son's life style choices but at the end of the day, they were still loving and decent parents that Mr. Slave was eternally grateful for. So he couldn't relate with Kenny's parent problems, not really, but he still tried to understand. He wanted to understand.

Karen had already told him and Al more then once about how she too missed their mother and father and even before that, Mr. Slave had other experience with someone he cared for venting to him about their abusive parents. He had found that just listening and letting the other person talk was the best way he could offer comfort for that kind of situation. So he did just that, listening and letting Kenny do the talking.

Karen walked in on them like that, sitting on Kenny's bed, surrounded by balled up tissues, Kenny clinging to Mr. Slave's shirt, which he was staining wet with tears and mucus. Mr. Slave with his arm protectively wrapped around Kenny, gentle hand on his small shoulder. There was a lull in the conversation, Kenny's voice tired from talking so much and Mr. Slave silently there.

"Kenny?" Karen asked with concern.

Kenny looked up. Oh God, how much had she heard?

She walked over and joined them on the bed.

"I miss them too." she said, the longing and regret in her little voice liable to make both Kenny's and Mr. Slave's hearts shatter right then and there. Kenny hugged his sister, which she gladly returned. Mr. Slave wrapped his other arm around Karen and gave both children a gentle squeeze, completing the hug.


End file.
